


Star Wars Universes

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys Kissing, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Padmé Amidala, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Empress Padmé Amidala, Escapes, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vampire Diaries au, ratings + tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Collections of AUs, Prompts, and one-shots about Star Wars
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright Eyes Of The Solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693880) by [Adelphrexia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia). 



> Empress Padmé Amidala and Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi crash land on Tatooine and meet a mechanic and his three droids.
> 
> -
> 
> this is a place so I can post a collection of AUs and just have a place to post them. Sorry if there are any plot holes or things that didn’t make sense in this x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Empress Amidala and Sith Obi-Wan crash land on Tatooine, only to find a mechanic that piques their interest.

Chapter 2: Vampire Diaries AU - Anakin is a doppelgänger and Obi-Wan is an Original Vampire.

Chapter 3: Obi-Wan is a Sith and the Emperor of their new Empire, Anakin is his unwilling prisoner.

Chapter 4: Obi-Wan and Anakin get stranded on an ice planet and decide to go with survival 101: skin to skin contact for warmth. 


	2. Empress Amidala and Sith Kenobi meets Mechanic Anakin

“This is not how I expected our day to go.” Padmé said dryly, walking towards the end of the docking ramp but not actually stepping off. 

“To be fair, I didn’t expect it to go this way either.” Obi-Wan said, checking their ship over. Obi-Wan and Padmé had gone to Ryloth to stamp out the Hutt’s forces against the Empire. Once they realized the Empress and Darth Krax was there they thoroughly shut up. What they didn’t know is they sabotaged their ship, Obi-Wan wondered how stupid they were to not except anything. Luckily they managed to land on a desert planet. 

“We’re going to need a mechanic.” Obi-Wan said to Padmé, as he walked his boots sort of sunk into the sand, he walked onto the docking ramp and brushed one of Padmé’s stray hairs back. 

Padmé nodded, her gaze looking over the sandy, sunny terrain. “We’re definitely going to have to change into some lighter clothes.” In their navy blue they were burning up. They had no clothes that would make them fit in, all their clothes were made for royalty, however they were in the Outer Rim so it was unlikely anyone would recognize the Empress. The Empire’s rule hadn’t spread to the Outer Rim,  _ yet.  _ They were still working up enough firepower and men to overtake the Hutt’s and any other opposing army.

After Obi-Wan and Padmé got in clothes more fitting for the hot sandy terrain, they set out to find a town. Obi-Wan recognized the sandy, hot planet; Tatooine. He had been here when he was just a Padawan and Padmé was just the Queen of Naboo. Now she was the Empress and he was a Sith. Ever since Obi-Wan landed on the dry hot planet he had since a force presence, and he could feel it growing stronger. They soon reached a town that was bustling with people, and the person’s signature was so blinding. 

Padmé looked around the small town, then at Obi-Wan. “Do you feel that too?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said, eyes darting around the town. “Let’s find someone to help us with the ship first.”

Padmé nodded, and walked up to one of the street vendors. She was an older lady and was very tan. “Hello ma’am, can you tell me where we are?”

The street vendor looked over the two dryly, “We’re in Mos Eisley on Tatooine.”

Padmé nodded, “Also can you point us in the direction of the nearest mechanic if it’s not too much trouble?”

The older woman nodded, and pointed towards a building. “The man who runs the shop is Anakin Skywalker. I suggest watching out for his two astromech droids, they love to cause trouble.”

Padmé gave her a smile in thanks and walked towards the shop. Obi-Wan wishes he would’ve carried his lightsaber on him instead of leaving it on the ship. As he got closer to the shop, the force signature became clearer; it was like standing near the sun. 

As they walked in, droid and ship parts littered the shelves, and a loud trill made Obi-Wan look down. It was a blue and white astromech droid, one of the ones the woman was talking about.

“He doesn’t seem that bad,” Padmé said, kneeling down and giving the droid a little pat. 

“She did say there were two.” Obi-Wan noted, eyes scanning the small shop. He didn’t see this Anakin she was talking about but he did feel what he presumed to be his blinding force signature. 

A golden protocol droid came out from one of the back rooms and saw the two humans. “Oh, hello! I am C3PO human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million languages-“

“Do you have to say that every time someone comes into the store?” A blonde haired man said, taking goggles off his face. He was quite breathtaking, Obi-Wan noted. He had curly blonde hair bleached by the Tatooine suns. He was wearing a white tunic and beige pants, and he was brushing off sand covering him. He had a bit of a disgusted twinge to his force presence as he brushed it off. He had oil on his hands, clothes and some on his face. His eyes were as blue as the Tatooine sky. He had a glove covering his right hand and a scar running down his eye on the same side. 

“Master Ani-“ Anakin waved a hand and walked towards them. As he approached them it was like being near a supernova, he was so light and bright and blinding. Obi-Wan felt that if he touched him he would burn from the power. 

“Hi, I’m Anakin Skywalker.” He held out a hand and realized it had oil on it. He wiped it down on his beige pants that were dirty already, and he held it out again. 

“Ben Kenobi.” Obi-Wan said, shaking his hand, “And this is Páz Naberrie.” 

“Nice to meet the both of you.” Anakin reached for Padmé’s hand and kissed her knuckles, winking slightly. Obi-Wan swore she started blushing lightly. He pulled back from her, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands down more. “What can I do for you two?” 

“Our ship needs to be fixed, we don’t really know what happened to it.” Padmé answered, her eyes flicking from Anakin’s eyes to the rest of the shop.

Anakin nodded, “Do you have anything for payment?”

“Imperial credits.” Padmé responded.

“Sorry those don’t work out here.” Anakin said.

“Why not?” Obi-Wan responded, teeth clenching slightly. Padmé looked frustrated too. 

“Do you see the Empire out here?” Anakin said, gesturing with his hands. “No. There’s no Imperial presence out here, only Hutt rule. They don’t work, do you have something else?”

“We have peggats as well.” Padmé said.

“Ok, that’ll do.” Anakin said, grabbing some tools and putting on his tool belt, “Why don’t you show me this ship and I’ll see what I can do?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Ok, follow us.”

“Wait, hold on.” Anakin whistled lowly and another astromech droid rolled out. He was gold, green, and white. “You stay and watch the shop while R2 comes with us.” The astromech droid let out another beep, “and keep C3PO out of trouble.”

C3PO started rambling, “I never am in trouble! R2 always-“ 

Anakin ignored him and followed the Sith and Empress with R2 trilling behind him. He seemed to have something that allowed him to move in the sand. “You take your droid with you?” Padmé asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“He’s a companion.” Anakin pointed out, patting the droid’s dome shaped head. “Plus he can pack a punch when needed.”

Obi-Wan snorted lightly. “What?” Anakin asked.

“It’s just.. you seem like you’re capable of taking care of yourself.” Obi-Wan said,  _ especially because of the force that surrounds you,  _ “So why do you need a droid to do so?”

“First, never underestimate a droid.” Anakin said, “Second, if I’m injured he’ll help out.” 

Obi-Wan and Padmé shared a look behind Anakin’s back.  _ We should keep him,  _ Padmé said in his head.

_ He’s not a pet!  _ Obi-Wan said back, but it was futile. They both found him attractive and interesting. Obi-Wan could even train him under him… ever since he took out Maul and Sidious there hasn’t really been another Sith, and it  _ would  _ be nice to have an Apprentice. Plus, if one of the last Jedi found him they would make him one of them, and Obi-Wan knew with his force signature he’d be the only one who could really pose a threat to him and Padmé.

When they got to the ship Anakin whistled in appreciation. “A Naboo Royal Starship, right?” Anakin asked and Padmé nodded. 

“Nice.” Anakin nodded and grinned. His grin was so boyish and made him look younger. Obi-Wan guessed Anakin was around ten years younger than him. “R2 go hook up to hyperdrive and see if it’s ok, I’ll check on the engine.”

Padmé and Obi-Wan let the droid and Anakin work while they sat in the two pilot seats. 

“I’ve commed Sabé and Cody to let them know we’re not dead.” Padmé said to Obi-Wan, who had a hand on his chin in thought. “What is it?”

“Don’t you think it’s weird we’ve never sensed him before? He’s practically blinding.” Obi-Wan said it in a low voice. 

Padmé shrugged, but considered it. “We've been on this planet, but it’s been a while.. but I do see where you’re coming from.”

“He just seems.. too powerful for us to not have noticed him. I can’t remember feeling anything of this power when I was a Padawan.”

Obi-Wan sighs and R2 beeps something out that he can’t understand. Obi-Wan stood up and leaned against the back of the pilot’s chair. R2 rolls off to find his human, presumably. 

Anakin comes out, his gloved hand clenched in a fist. “Seems like your hyperdrive is busted and so is your engine. I’m surprised it didn’t combust, you’re lucky to be alive.”

“How joyful.” Obi-Wan said snarkly.

“How long will repairs be?” Padmé asked, standing up to face Anakin. 

“Another day or two.” Anakin said, “but I already fixed a few things with the engine to speed up the process.”

Padmé looked at his clenched fist, “What’s wrong?”

Anakin looked down at it, flexing the hand slightly. “It’s just fritzing up.”

“It’s what?” Obi-Wan asked, walking over towards where Padmé stood in front of Anakin. Him and Padmé’s shoulders brushed.

Anakin took off his glove, and it revealed a mechanical hand. It looked to be a higher quality one and it seems as if Anakin added a few things to it, it seemed ahead of its time, twenty, thirty years ahead of its time. 

“Kriff,” Anakin said, wagging his hand around and slipping back on the glove, “I’m going to have to go back down to my workshop, it’s getting late anyway. I need some more parts anyway to fix up your ship. The hyperdrive and the rest of the engine are the main concerns, once I get those fixed there’s just a few minor fixes, then you’ll be on your way home.”

“W-Wait.. you’re hurting.” Padmé said, reaching for Anakin’s gloved hand. 

Anakin yanked his hand away, and gave her a strained smile, “Sorry, but I really have to get home. It’s getting late anyway, come on R2!” The white and blue astromech zoomed into the room, beeping at his person. He bumped into Padmé and Obi-Wan, he beeped an apology but it didn’t seem very sincere. 

Anakin pressed down on a button for the landing ramp, and as soon as it inched down a bit sand came blowing in harshly. Anakin stopped and the landing ramp immediately went back up. 

“Sandstorm.” Anakin summed up, going to the cockpit and flipping on some controls for the ship. “Let’s hope this ship doesn't sink in the sand, sandstorms are deadly enough on its own.”

“And what does that mean for us?” Padmé asked, she already knew the answer though. 

Anakin pressed his flesh thumb against the glove, as if checking for tender points, “We’re going to be stuck in here for a while.” 


	3. Original Vampire Obi-Wan and Doppelganger Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Diaries AU
> 
> Original Vampire Obi-Wan meets the first doppelgänger in five hundred years. (Obi-Wan/Anakin, although it isn’t established)
> 
> Inspired by “Bright Eyes of The Solstice” by Adelphrexia 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693880/chapters/33953403#workskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread Bright Eyes of The Solstice and wanted to write something similar but not exactly, Also I LOVE Vampire Diaries it was the first show I really got into. Also hope y’all enjoy!

This wasn’t how Anakin Skywalker predicted his night going. He excepted to get drunk as fuck and forget his life for a few hours. He didn’t have to focus on his mom’s death, his bills, the fact that all his friends had left town, finals in two weeks, or just his life in general. He was nursing his third beer when a woman with long, black haired woman with bright blue eyes came up to him, and kept buying him drinks. Her nails trailed up and down his arm, she led him away from the house that the party was in to outside. 

He let her drag his drunk, stumbling self out of the house. They got to what he assumed was her car, it was parked far away from the house the party was, but he didn’t question it. He cupped her cheeks and brought her mouth to his, tasting her. He pulled away when he needed air, and she looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly her pupils were dilating, and he found that he couldn’t look away. He was caught in her web.

“Don’t scream.” The woman said, and he found himself nodding along. For some reason he couldn’t say no, “Don’t move until I’m done, just take it.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed in confusion, as suddenly fangs elongated from her mouth and her eyes turned red, and the veins popped out from under her eyes. He wanted to scream, to run, but he couldn’t. He was stuck under her influence, he didn’t know how or why but he couldn’t  _ move _ . His mind screamed at him to  _ move!  _ But he couldn’t, she was tall enough that she didn’t have to yank him down, she brushed some of his golden curls back, that barely reached his jaw. She suddenly bit down on the slope of his neck, and it  _ hurt.  _

Anakin wanted to push her off of him, but he couldn’t even speak. It was like his body wouldn’t obey his brain. He felt her moan against his neck, as if he was her favorite type of cake or something. She bit deeper into his neck, he didn’t comprehend how much time he just stood there and let her drink from him, but she let go of him as his vision got hazy. He fell to the ground in front of him, he was too dizzy to stay standing. He fell into his front, and rolled over so he could face her.

She looked down at him, reached down, and patted his cheek, “Not bad, you tasted good. Too bad you’re basically dead now.” She was right, his blood flow felt sluggish. Her teeth and eyes went back to normal as she wiped away the blood on her mouth with her jacket sleeve. She waved a little bye to him as she got in her car and sped off. 

He realized that he could move now, and put his hand to the wound on his neck. Anakin pulled back his hand and looked at the blood dripping from it,  _ what was she?  _ The answer popped in his mind, old supernatural tales coming to him, but no that was impossible! Vampires weren’t real. It wasn’t even a possibility. Maybe he was dreaming!

He found that he wasn’t dreaming as he probably would’ve woke up by now. He got up on his weak legs, he felt like a newborn foal standing on its legs for the first time. He kept holding his hand to his neck, as he pulled out his phone.  _ Dead.  _

He was going to die out here, a mile away from that stupid party. He was on someone’s private property in the middle of nowhere. He stumbled up, grabbing a tree nearby for support. He stumbled back to the house, his vision getting more and more hazy. Frankly, he didn’t know why he wasn’t dead yet. Why wasn’t he dead.. 

When the light from the house became clearer, he couldn’t take it anymore. He fell to his knees, and tried to convince himself to get up.  _ Get up Anakin, you’re not going to die.. not like this..  _ he couldn’t do it however. He rolled into his back, looking up at the canopy of trees. He could kind of make out the stars, but it was getting more and more hazy. It wouldn’t be too bad to go, he guessed. Death seemed a lot more friendly now than people made it out to be. Everything seemed still, as if waiting for something. He wondered if his mom was scared as she went.. his mom-

It jolted him back into reality as he heard a tree branch crack from near him.  _ Someone was near him!- _

“Oh, what happened to you.” A male voice tsked, with a slight accent. In this state he couldn’t make it out, everything seemed just too blurry. He felt himself get propped up against a body, and he hazily looked up to meet blue eyes, of a man with copper hair and a bread. Even in his hazy state, he could tell he was attractive.

_ “Vader,”  _ The man hissed angrily, and Anakin’s mind set off alarms. The man’s face softened when he saw Anakin’s hand holding pressure to the wound that was on his neck, blood drenching his hand. “Human…” He murmured, as if it was unbelievable. His eyes and teeth changed like the woman’s earlier as he bit into his wrist. Anakin’s mind screamed at him to not let this happen, but he was too weak to function. 

Blood was dripping from the man’s wrist where he bit down, Anakin tried to get away from the man’s dripping wrist, pushing back into the man’s grip. He refused to open his mouth. “Come on, darling,” The man coaxed, his wrist hovering over his mouth, “I just want to help you.” If Anakin was in his right mind he would be blushing from the pet name. When Anakin didn't open his mouth, the man sighed and tilted Anakin’s head up so he’d meet his eyes. The man’s pupils dilated and he found himself in the same trance he was in when the women told him to not make a sound. “Open your mouth for me, dear one.”

Anakin’s mouth immediately opened and the man put his wrist to Anakin’s mouth. The blood dropped in, the taste was tangy and irony. The man brushed back his curls, and murmured soothing words to him. “You’ll be alright, sweetheart.. I’m here now.. I’ll keep you safe.. I promise.” 

Once the man deemed Anakin had drunk enough of his blood, he pulled his wrist back. The man tutted and wiped away the blood on the corners of Anakin’s mouth with his thumb. He brushed a thumb back and forth over Anakin’s cheekbone. The touch oddly put Anakin to ease. 

“There hasn’t been another one of you in five hundred years.” The man mused to himself, tucking a curl behind his ear. “I thought the Skywalker bloodline had died out.. now here you are.”

Anakin felt himself regaining his strength, did the blood actually do something for him?- 

“Y-You’re crazy.” Anakin said, stuttering with the effort to talk. He was slowly gaining his strength back. “Y-You m-must be on something.”

The man smiled a bit at Anakin’s words, “A fighter, aren’t you? I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. What’s your name?”

Anakin didn’t say anything, he tried to get up, but the man- Obi-Wan’s hand on his chest stopped him. Anakin tried to look away, he knew what the man was about to do-

Obi-Wan took his chin in his grasp and tilted it up, he was caught in his persuasive web once again. “What’s your name, darling?”

“Anakin, Anakin Skywalker.” The words fell from his mouth without his consent. 

Obi-Wan hummed, and helped Anakin to his feet. He cupped Anakin’s cheek, “You’re going to come with me.”

“W-What?” Anakin choked out, pulling away from Obi-Wan’s touch. “N-No! I have.. college! You’re i-insane! What do you mean another one of me in five hundred years! That doesn’t make any sense!” He wrenched himself from Kenobi’s grasp, “You’re a lunatic! I’m not coming with you.. y-you’re a-a.. a..”

“Monster?” Obi-Wan finished, creeping towards Anakin. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Anakin. My blood helped heal you. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

“Y-Your  _ face..  _ the woman.. she had the same face..” Anakin stuttered out, his hand going to his neck. He gasped when he didn’t feel any blood, just skin. It felt the same as any other day. “Oh my God.. oh my God..”

“See? My blood healed you.. I won’t hurt you.” Obi-Wan repeated slowly. 

“W-What are you?” Anakin stumbled out, taking a couple steps back. 

Obi-Wan was suddenly right in front of him, giving him a soft smile. “I’m a vampire, Anakin, but you knew that already? Didn’t you?”

“T-That’s… it’s impossible!” Anakin stuttered out, heaving slightly. They were so close, their chests touching. 

“You have to come with me, okay? When older vampires come.. they’ll know what you are. This is the only way to keep you safe.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin. 

“And what am I? I’m just a college student.” Anakin said harshly. He took a step back from Anakin.

“You’re the doppelgänger, Anakin. You have to be protected.” Obi-Wan said, as if he was some sacred thing. Obi-Wan held out his hand to Anakin, “If you come with me, I’ll tell you  _ everything.” _

Anakin’s gaze hesitantly flickered from Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand, then to the trees surrounding them. He knew it was risky.. but he was too curious for his own good.

Anakin took Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum some things up:
> 
> An Original Vampire is one of the first ones (obviously), they can use compulsion (a form of mind control) like all vampires, but an original can compel other vampires.
> 
> To not be compelled, you can use vervain, a plant that is used to ward off vampires.
> 
> The vampire in the beginning was probably a newbie that didn’t even realize Anakin was the doppelgänger (which not a lot of vampires know about so that’s not surprising) nor that he was actually not quite dead. I sum up his ability to straggle to the house per luck or just his stubbornness not to die. 
> 
> Why Obi-Wan was around the house? Maybe he heard rumors about a doppelgänger or something I haven’t got that far yet. 
> 
> I think the Chosen One prophecy is summed up into: only the doppelgänger can stop Palpatine, so take of that as you will. 
> 
> I think Palpatine (also some of the Council) is also one of the Originals. Unlike the Originals in canon they obviously aren’t related. I have a vague idea how the originals came to be. 
> 
> ANYWAY yes that’s all :DD check out the fic I linked that’s what inspired this, it hasn’t been updated since 2018 though, but it’s still good. 
> 
> Hope y’all have a great morning afternoon or night!!
> 
> Remember you are loved <33


	4. Sith Obi-Wan and Prisoner Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has defeated Sidious, fallen, and declared himself Emperor. He has Anakin as his prisoner in a very nice cage. Can They Be together again?
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker 2.3K words   
> AKA 
> 
> an excuse to write sith Obi-Wan and my first time writing smut that isn’t hetero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I DECIDED eventually I have to write smut that isn’t straight so this is kinda my first piece, it’s basically porn w/o plot. Hope y’all enjoy!! It’s kinda bad!!

Anakin fiddled with the force suppressor on his neck, he had broken off and sharpened a small piece of the handle off of his toothbrush. He needed to get the thing off of him. He was in his pristine cage that he called a room. It was a simple room that was decently sized and had a bathroom and a kitchen attached. Although, he couldn’t leave,  _ ever. _

Anakin didn’t really know  _ how  _ it happened but it did. Obi-Wan had fallen to the dark side and had defeated Palpatine who was the Sith Lord all along. He had taken Palpatine’s Empire for his own and named himself Emperor Kenobi. He didn’t know how long he had been stuck in his room. He knew it was attached to Obi-Wan’s, and he was in the Imperial Palace. 

Anakin watched himself in the bathroom mirror as he finally got the control panel open. He gasped in relief as he started looking at the wires. Which wires he would pull would set him free? He poked at the wires with the sharp toothbrush handle piece, looking at him in wonder. He sighed and closed back the control panel, pocketing the small piece of toothbrush. 

He walked to the living room area, looking out the window. It was dark outside, and there were guards lining the palace. He opened up the window a bit, poking his head out. He breathed in the fresh air, and he saw the chicken wire lining the window, so even if he did get out he’d have to step on the chicken wire. It lined the window and the windows next to it. He looked at the guards down below; they almost seemed asleep. They stood at their posts, almost sluggishly. Anakin had wanted to wait till he had his force suppressor off; it would make it easier, but he decided to fuck it. He rummaged through his drawers and put on four pairs of thick socks, he wanted to prevent his feet from getting cut by the wire, but he didn’t have any shoes. Probably because Obi-Wan thought you would do this, he mused to himself.

Anakin opened up the window more, slowly. Trying to not make even the slightest noise. He edged himself out of the window, being as quiet as possible. He stood on the ledge of the window, standing on the wire. He could feel it cutting through the first pair of his socks. He shut the window quietly behind him. He looked under him, and the guards hadn’t looked up. He thanked whatever God was above. He crept to the edge of the window ledge, seeing another one in the distance. He knew he didn’t have the Force to propel him, but it was just a risk he’d have to take. He prayed silently that he would make this jump before jumping as far as he could. He had miscalculated the jump but his hand grabbed onto the wire. He wanted to scream, but he muffled himself, almost biting his tongue off in the process. He pulled himself up, his knees meeting the wire. He looked in the window, it just looked like a hallway. 

Anakin sighed in relief as he gently pried open the window, ignoring the way his bloody hands got on the window. He stepped in one foot at s time and closed the window behind him. It didn’t make any sense why it wasn’t locked, but it was probably just his pure luck. He looked around the vacant hallway, and looked at the gold frames lining the paintings on the wall. It all looked so very… expensive. He heard some guards rounding the corner and his eyes darted around. He just walked forward down the hallway, rounding a corner and looking behind him. He collided with a body full on, falling down onto his ass. 

He looked up and met the golden eyes of Obi-Wan. He scrambled up onto his feet, trying to get away from him- but Obi-Wan simply tackled him to the floor. 

“Are you trying to escape again? Ani?” Obi-Wan murmured in his ear. He had his hands wrapped around Anakin’s wrists. 

“Get off!” Anakin hissed, struggling and trying to thump Obi-Wan off of him. 

Obi-Wan tsked but obeyed, letting Anakin get up, but not letting him get far as he pinned him against the closest wall. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall with his hand laying flat against it, right next to Anakin’s head. Anakin knew it was helpless to run now, he couldn’t take down Obi-Wan, not like this. Not with a force suppressor wrapped around his neck. 

“And what do you think you’re doing, out of your room?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes going to the force suppressor still on his neck. “And how did you escape without the guards knowing?”

“Your guards are incompetent and stupid.” Anakin spit out, glaring at Obi-Wan.

“Noted,” Obi-Wan said dryly, leaning off the wall and taking Anakin’s hand, pulling him. “Come on,  _ Ani.  _ You’re going back to your room-“

Anakin hissed painfully as Obi-Wan pulled his hand. His hands had been cut into by the wire, still freshly cut and bleeding. Obi-Wan looked at him questionly, unlacing their fingers. Anakin ignored the way he was disappointed by the lack of contact. He looked at Anakin’s palms, tutting with disappointment. “You need to be more careful with yourself.” He murmured, worry twinging in his tone. 

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t keep me locked like an animal!” Anakin hissed, anger still burning in him. Padmé would be coming for him, he knew it-

“Padmé isn’t coming for you.” Obi-Wan told Anakin with sharp eyes, pity in his eyes. “Ahsoka isn’t either. Ahsoka thinks you’re dead and Padmé does too or she knows and doesn’t want to risk it. She’s fine raising your children by herself.”

There was a time in his life where Padmé had murmured to him in her Coruscant apartment that she knew that he liked Obi-Wan, and not in the Master and Padawan way. In the way that he liked her, and she said it was okay if they went farther. 

He still remembered the way Obi-Wan kissed on his neck, feather light touches all over his body, the way he commanded Anakin to touch himself, and the way he opened Anakin up with his fingers and mouth. The soft praises Obi-Wan murmured to him as he thrusted into Anakin, the way he bit Anakin’s neck as he climaxed in Anakin’s warm body.

“N-No.” Anakin said, pulling his hands away from Obi-Wan. “She’ll come for me, I know it. She loves me and I love her, if I was in her shoes I would come-“

“But she won’t!” Obi-Wan snapped at Anakin, he turned his back on Anakin and sighed. He turned back around and walked up to Anakin. “She doesn’t love you! Not as much as you do… Not as much as I do.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed in confusion as Obi-Wan took his hands in his. He ignored the stinging pain in his hands. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened them again, the stinging pain was gone. Anakin pulled his hands away from Obi-Wan and looked at them in wonder, his hands were healed. 

“Ani.. Anakin..” Obi-Wan trailed off, putting one hand up to cup Anakin’s cheek, “I love you. I’ll do anything for you, but I can’t let you go.. you’re too special, special to me. Anakin, I need you by my side. I miss the way we use to be, Ani..” Obi-Wan’s other hand went to his hip, his thumb going under his shirt and brushing over his hip bone. The motion made Anakin’s cheeks flush. 

“W-We can’t.” Anakin stuttered out, but he knew Obi-Wan saw the flush in his cheeks and the way his pupils dilated slightly. 

“And why not?” Obi-Wan said in a silky sweet tone, using his hand on Anakin’s hip to pull him closer. Their noses touched and their breaths mingled together. Anakin felt his face grow even more red, and Obi-Wan’s lips pulled into a smirk, “No ones here to stop us.. Padmé isn’t coming back, Anakin. Why resist something just for her sake, something you desperately want, when she won’t even come back here for you?”

Anakin let out a soft whimper, and Obi-Wan grinned. Obi-Wan pressed their lips together and Anakin couldn’t hold back anymore. His arms went to wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck, tugging him closer. He felt Obi-Wan grin against his lips, as the kiss grew more hungry, more passionate. Obi-Wan pulled away to put his arm around Anakin’s back and under his legs and swept him off his feet. Anakin let out a noise in surprise as Obi-Wan carried him to his room. Obi-Wan placed Anakin on his bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed him passionately, and sat Anakin up against his headboard so he could strip Anakin of his shirt. Once Anakin’s shirt was somewhere in the room he grabbed Anakin’s hips and kissed up from his waistband, once his mouth reached Anakin’s nipples his tongue flicked over them. Anakin moaned loudly in response. 

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s wrist in his hand, putting them above his head on the headboard. “Keep them there, ok sweetheart?” Anakin nodded with enthusiasm, his curls getting in his face. Obi-Wan brushed them out of his face kissing Anakin’s nose, temple, and lips. “I missed you, darling. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep you locked up in that room.. for you to not be by my side. For you to be angry and resisting me,” Obi-Wan’s lips kissed down the slope of Anakin’s neck, nipping at his Adam's apple. “You’re gonna be good for me now, aren’t you, my sweet boy?” The praise makes Anakin grow harder in his pants, if that was even possible. Obi-Wan’s hands snake down Anakin’s waist and into his underwear. His hand slowly strokes over Anakin’s cock, making Anakin let out a groan and make his eyes flutter close. 

Obi-Wan sets a teasing pace, twisting his wrist quickly and then slowing down, making Anakin teeter over the edge. Anakin’s eyes open when Obi-Wan’s hands suddenly disappear. Obi-Wan is taking off his clothes and looks back up at Anakin as he whimpers softly. His golden eyes glint wickedly as he grins at Anakin’s debauched expression. “It’s okay, dear one. Just a little patience.”

“You know I’ve never been good at that, _ Master _ ,” Anakin drawled, he caressed the word and said it slowly and smirked softly as he watched Obi-Wan’s eyes darken. Obi-Wan stripped himself quickly and Anakin barely had time to look at him before he was back on top of him, tilting Anakin’s chin up so their lips and tongues could meet in a passionate, hungry kiss. Anakin doesn’t really process Obi-Wan slicing his pants off of him, before he feels their cocks brush together, moaning softly.

The Sith’s hands wander down his back before he’s squeezing his ass. Anakin moaned loudly in his mouth, Obi-Wan pulled back, his lips quirked up in a smirk. Obi-Wan wrapped one hand loosely around Anakin’s dick, while the other pulled open the bedside table drawer and rummaged in it before brandishing a bottle of lube. One of Anakin’s eyebrows quirked up and Obi-Wan just gave him a smile. Anakin’s hands grab the headboard and groans loudly as Obi-Wan’s now slicked up finger pressed into Anakin. It burned a little because it had been  _ so long,  _ but the minor pain soon disappeared. “You’re being so good for me, darling.” He praised as he added another finger. Anakin whined loudly, gripping the headboard harder. Anakin squeezed his eyes, trying to hold off on climaxing, it had been  _ so long.  _

“You’re gonna continue being good for me, aren’t you? You’re so gorgeous, Ani.” Obi-Wan said, adding a third finger, murmuring sweet words that Anakin could barely comprehend. “Because you’re  _ my  _ good boy.” 

When Obi-Wan’s fingers were suddenly gone he opened his eyes, meeting his Master’s eyes as he slicked up his cock. “Come here, darling.” Obi-Wan beckoned and Anakin didn’t waste any time, straddling his lap and lining himself up with his cock. 

Anakin doesn’t waste any time, too impatient and pent up, lowered himself down on his dick. Obi-Wan and him groan together, Obi-Wan’s hands grabbing at Anakin’s hip. He knew it would bruise tomorrow, and he wanted it to. He wanted to see the proof of it tomorrow, the bite marks, the bruises lining his skin, the beard burn at his neck-

He lost his train of thought as Obi-Wan started thrusting into him, and Anakin started to roll his hips. When Obi-Wan begins to hit his prostate with every thrust Anakin practically went limp, the pleasure becoming all too much. Obi-Wan rearranged Anakin, throwing him back so his back hit the headboard of the bed. He took Anakin’s hand and put it on the top of the headboard, to brace himself with it.

Obi-Wan’s hand gripped Anakin’s hip in one hand, thrusting  _ hard  _ and fast and making the bed squeak underneath them. Anakin could barely hear it under the sounds of their heavy breathing and moaning. Anakin let out a loud, drawn out whimper as Obi-Wan’s other hand went to wrap around Anakin’s cock and jack him off.

“You’re gonna be good for me, just me, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan crooned as he thrusted into Anakin’s pliant body.

“Yes, yes, yes, only you,” Anakin chanted, barely knowing what he was saying as his eyelashes fluttered.

“You’re so good, my darling Ani.” He praised, his voice growing more husky as he drew closer to climax. He started thrusting harder than what Anakin thought was possible and Anakin’s hand almost slipped off the headboard, “Come for me, sweetheart.” That was all Anakin needed, and he finally let go. With Anakin satisfied, Obi-Wan began chasing his own orgasm. When Obi-Wan reached his he came inside of Anakin, groaning into his ear. Obi-Wan gently pulled out, cleaning himself and Anakin off before getting into bed beside Anakin.

Anakin turned around in bed to meet Obi-Wan’s golden eyes. “I love you.” Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan’s face split into happiness as he leaned forward to press their lips together. Obi-Wan might be a Sith, but Anakin would always love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda weird development but go off ig yknow? this was basically a self indulgent piece just to practice. It’s kinda rushed but hope y’all enjoyed it regardless! Hope y’all had a great morning afternoon or night, whatever time ur reading it at!
> 
> REMEMBER YOU ARE LOVED <33


	5. obikin, pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan gets stranded on an ice planet and go with survival 101: skin to skin contact. 
> 
> 1.4K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEK WHAT THIS IS IT WAS ORIGINALLY FLUFFY THEN TURNED INTO THIS BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

It’s not like they meant to get stranded on an ice planet. They had already set off their emergency beacon and they’d probably have a transport out in the morning. Anakin shook where he sat, his back against the wall. Their ship had crashed but they had a few heavy jackets and blankets and a roll up mat to sleep on. Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Anakin shake from across the small fire lit between them. They had found a cave to store up in. Anakin had complained vehemently about of course it was their luck that they’d get stuck on an ice planet. When Anakin was a youngling he was amazed by the snow and even enjoyed playing in it, for a short period. After he got cold he usually came back inside. Even if it wasn’t cold outside Anakin bundled himself up with enough blankets for three Jedi. Obi-Wan had always insisted he bundled up even when Anakin was a few months short of knighthood. He remembered tightening a scarf around his neck and Anakin’s eyelashes with melted snowflakes on them and his rosy cheeks and nose. 

“Come here, dear one.” He told Anakin. Anakin was staring outside the cave, scowling like the snow had personally offended him. His eyebrows were narrowed too, his typical annoyed face. 

“No, you come here.” Anakin bit back, his teeth chattering. Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the roll out mat. He ushered Anakin into it and grabbed two blankets for good measure. He spooned himself up behind Anakin, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“O-Of course we’d get t-trapped o-on a s-stupid.. i-ice f-filled p-planet..” Anakin chattered, he could feel him shake through their thick tunics and jackets. He frowned at that.

“Take off your shirt, young one.” Obi-Wan murmured, lips right up against Anakin’s ear. 

“W-What? N-No! Are you crazy?” Anakin stuttered, “I-I’m already c-cold!” 

“Skin to skin for warmth.” Obi-Wan said, unzipping his two jackets and taking off his tunics. He reached around Anakin, and unzipped his first jacket on top of the other. Anakin, with shaky hands, unzipped his other jacket, and he fumbled to take off his tunics. Obi-Wan’s bare chest was pressed up against Anakin’s back. He dragged Anakin closer to him by his waist. 

Anakin’s chattering slowly slowed down, “T-This is ridiculous.” He couldn’t see his face and for once he didn’t know what expression it was pulled into. 

Obi-Wan’s face was tucked into Anakin’s neck, his curls brushing his face. “Are you warming up, darling?” He murmured it into Anakin’s golden neck. His stilled his hands not to run up and down his sides.

Anakin shivered, and Obi-Wan pulled him closer towards him if that was possible. It felt wrong to enjoy being close to this close to his Padawan, it was wrong and went against everything the Jedi stood for. He willed down his arousal at being this close to Anakin, his crotch was pressed against his lower back. “Y-Yes..” Anakin murmured, his voice a whisper. The blankets on top of them kept their warmth under the blanket and radiated around them. Anakin’s side in their bond was closed off, and Obi-Wan frowned. 

“Are you alright, dear one?” He asked, “In the Force it’s stifled..”

Anakin didn’t say anything, just his eyelashes fluttered. “Leave it alone, Master. Just d-don’t say anything..”

Obi-Wan frowned but let Anakin be. He listened to the sound of Anakin’s breathing and his fast heartbeat. His hand absentmindedly stroked over Anakin’s belly, he heard Anakin’s breath hitch and his heart race slightly. 

It was when Obi-Wan noticed his hard-on. Anakin noticed when he did, “I-I’m sorry.” He murmured, and squirmed away from Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan frowned and put his hand on Anakin’s protruding hip bone, “Will you look at me, darling?” 

Anakin sighed and it was silent for a few moments before he flipped over. Anakin’s face was red either from the cold or his embarrassment he didn’t know. He grabbed Anakin’s wrist and pressed it against his half hard cock. 

Anakin’s eyelashes fluttered slightly, “I- you? You’re.. hard?”

Obi-Wan grinned at him, “Yes, I’m so hard for you, sweetheart.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up slightly, he slid a hand over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, their noses and lips brushing. Obi-Wan grabbed his hip and brought their lips together. It was slightly messy, with the way their teeth clicked together slightly, but it was amazing. Anakin’s lips against his own. He slotted his leg between Anakin's, giving him something to hump against. He started to kiss down Anakin’s jaw and neck. He licked up Anakin’s neck, making him moan out. Everything outside of the cave was forgotten and Anakin’s coldness was gone. 

Anakin looked beautiful, his eyes desperate, his cheeks flushed and he flushed all the way down to his chest. “Are you feeling good, darling?” One of his hands went to tweak at Anakin’s nipple. 

Anakin nodded, and his other hand went to tug at Anakin’s curls. He moaned loudly, flushing even more if that was possible. “Can I-I suck y-your cock, Master?”

He couldn’t say no to that face even if he tried, “Of course, darling.” Anakin’s lips curved up and he shimmed down the blankets. Of course to try to stay in the warmth of the blanket, Obi-Wan thought with a grin. Anakin pulled down Obi-Wan’s pants just far enough down to pull out his cock. He stared at it for a few moments, amazed by the length and girth of it. Obi-Wan gently threaded his fingers in his hair. Anakin slowly sucked the tip in his mouth, his tongue traced the vein on the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock. He slowly took Obi-Wan’s cock further down his throat, stroking the part that he couldn’t get in with his hand.

“Oh, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan murmured, petting Anakin’s curls. Anakin hummed, making Obi-Wan groan and tighten his grip on Anakin’s hair. It elicited a moan in Anakin which made Obi-Wan grin, “You like that darling? Me yanking on your hair?”

Anakin took his cock further in his mouth making him gag on his cock. He pulled off, wheezing slightly, “Fuck my throat.” It was an authoritative tone, his General voice, telling him there was no room for argument and this is how it would be done.

It made Obi-Wan grin, “Whatever you want, darling.” He brushed the tip of his cock against his mouth, rubbing his precum against Anakin’s lips. Anakin opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out. Obi-Wan slowly slid his cock into Anakin’s mouth letting him adjust to his girth and length. Anakin gagged slightly but let Obi-Wan fuck his throat. Anakin let him and he felt Anakin’s arousal through the Force. It was intoxicating, making Obi-Wan’s head whirl slightly. “Can I come in your mouth, dear one?” One of his hands slid down to his cheek, brushing his thumb over Anakin’s cheekbone. 

Anakin nodded, his head bobbing unintentionally taking Obi-Wan deeper in his throat. Obi-Wan soon was coming into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin pulled off of Obi-Wan’s cock and sat up. He made a show of swallowing his cum, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement.

“I think it’s your turn.” Obi-Wan said Anakin's erection was obvious in his pants that he still had on. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s pants off down to his knees carefully. Anakin’s cock was hard and Obi-Wan took it in his hands. He traced a vein on Anakin’s cock, making his breath hiccup slightly. He rearranged Anakin so he laid against Obi-Wan’s chest as he stroked him off. Anakin came within a few moments in Obi-Wan’s hand. He moaned loudly, back moving with his orgasm. Anakin soon settled, his heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s. In the Force something else was intertwined with their bond now. It was hard to explain but he felt closer to Anakin than he ever had before. Obi-Wan held up his palm to Anakin’s mouth, “Will you lick it off for me, sweetheart?”

Anakin licked his cum off his hand, his tongue making broad strokes up his palm. Obi-Wan pulled up both of his and Anakin’s pants and got them resituated, luckily they hadn’t made much of a mess. He curled his body around Anakin’s and kissed his neck. 

“Obi-Wan I..” The words wouldn’t fall off Anakin’s lips but he knew what he wanted to say. 

_ I love you. _

“Yeah, me too.” Obi-Wan murmured against his neck. For once the war wasn’t surrounding them and drowning them. They had no worries for this short amount of time in this cave it was just them. For once it was just them again, Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote a while back and wanted to finally post it! Idk if I’ll ever continue it but I wanted to post it anyway. How I imagine Padmé and Obi-Wan gained the throne was something like this:
> 
> Padmé was still the Senator of Naboo and Obi-Wan was a Jedi, they liked each other but knew they couldn’t keep that secret. When Obi-Wan found out about how Palpatine was a Sith, he told the Council but they didn’t believe him, so he went to Padmé. They noticed the corruption and the inability to keep order in the Senate, and how the Jedi had let their arrogance corrupt their judgement, they had let a Sith live right under their nose. So, Obi-Wan fell and defeated Palpatine and announced Padmé the Empress. Order 66 never happened, and then somehow along the way they crash land on Tatooine, the rest is history :)) also they're slowly getting rid of Hutt rule and talk about the Empire is outlawed, and Anakin never really paid attention to it anyway so he has no idea he just met Empress and a Sith Lord. (Also I know Lucky is from my other AU but I added him anyway :) )
> 
> REMEMBER YOU ARE LOVED!!
> 
> Have a great morning afternoon or night


End file.
